


(Podfic of) How To Be a Normal Person by Drunktuesdays

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead he sits for a moment, looking at the empty search box, fingers on the home row the way his mother taught him. He thinks about that, and about the hole in the wall he’d lived with for so long, and the way Isaac had grinned at him last night when he’d finally gotten around to plugging the refrigerator in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) How To Be a Normal Person by Drunktuesdays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Be a Normal Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824101) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



**Length:** 1:00:24

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/How%20to%20Be%20a%20Normal%20Person%20by%20Drunktuesdays.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 99.1 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
